Anthony Woods
| birth_place =Fairfield, California | party =Democratic | occupation=White House Fellow (U.S. Office of Personnel Management) | alma_mater= West Point Harvard University }} Anthony “Tony” Christopher Woods (born July 20, 1980) is a veteran of Operation Iraqi Freedom, who was discharged from the United States Army in 2008 for violating the military's "Don't ask, don't tell" policy."Former soldier Anthony Woods on Don't Ask, Don't Tell", Washington Post, June 28, 2009 In 2009, Woods ran for U.S. Congress in California's 10th congressional district to fill a vacant seat, in a bid to become the first openly-gay African American in Congress."Congressional Race in California Draws a High-Profile Cast", New York Times, July 3, 2009 He placed 4th, receiving 8% of a special election vote on September 1, 2009 behind John Garamendi, Mark DeSaulnier, and Joan Buchanan. He was part of the 2011-2012 Class of White House Fellows.http://www.whitehouse.gov/about/fellows/2011-2012 "2011-2012 Class of White House Fellows" Early life Born on July 20, 1980 at Travis Air Force Base in the 10th Congressional District, Woods was raised by a single mother who supported her family as a small business owner and housekeeper. (candidate profile) As a child, Woods lived in both Fairfield and Vacaville in the East Bay region of California. He graduated with honors from Vanden High School in 1999. Woods attended the U.S. Military Academy at West Point after graduation, having received a nomination (reprinting news release from Woods' congressional campaign) from Congressman Vic Fazio (D CA-3). Military career (2003–2008) hile at West Point, he played sprint football in the fall and ran indoor and outdoor track in winter and spring. He majored in economics and political science, and graduated in 2003 with a B.S. in Economics and American Politics. In addition to his double major, he completed an engineering concentration (minor) in computer science. In his last two years at the Academy, he was a representative on the cadet honor committee and commander of summer training for the rising yearling (sophomore) class. Woods was commissioned in the Army as a second lieutenant in the Armor branch and began the Armor Officer Basic Course at Fort Knox, Kentucky in July 2003. While there, he volunteered for his first deployment to Iraq to lead a platoon of National Guard soldiers. Woods deployed to the Diyala province of Iraq, where he served for eleven months. Woods returned from this deployment to the U.S. in January, 2005 and was transferred from Fort Bragg to Fort Carson, Colorado. Later that year, in June, 2005, he made his second deployment to Iraq with the 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment. Upon return from his second deployment, the Army selected Woods to teach at West Point, an unusual appointment for so junior an officer and one which would require him to earn a graduate degree first. That year, he matriculated to the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University where he studied for a master's degree in public policy. While at Harvard, Woods volunteered to mentor low-income minorities applying to college and numerous other community leadership activities, including co-founding the first student chapter of the Fuller Center for Housing, and making three trips to New Orleans to assist families struggling to rebuild following Hurricane Katrina. For this work, he was among a group of students awarded the Robert F. Kennedy Public Service Award. During the summer of 2007, Woods co-led a group of thirty cyclists across the U.S. to raise money for Habitat for Humanity through a non-profit group known as Bike & Build. The trip took them from the Outer Banks of North Carolina to San Diego, California. The group raised over $130,000 and built homes in five different states during the course of the trip across the United States. Prior to graduation in 2008, Woods competed to speak at Harvard’s annual commencement and was one of three students chosen to give a commencement speech.Anthony Woods MPP 2008 Calls Graduates to Action in Harvard Commencement Address, Woods 2008 Address at Harvard.edu Shortly after graduation, Woods reported to Fort Knox, Kentucky for the Armor Captain's Career Course. Shortly thereafter, Woods outed himself as gay, and was subsequently discharged under the government's now repealed “Don't ask, don't tell” policy."Gay veteran's military dismissal puts spotlight on California congressional race", McClatchy News Service, July 4, 2009 For this decision, Woods was ordered to reimburse the Army for the $35,000 tuition paid on his behalf to attend Harvard. In December 2008, the U.S. Army completed the discharge process for Woods. Life after the military (2008–2009) After his honorable discharge from the Army, Woods worked as an aide for Governor David Paterson of New York. Congressional campaign (2010) On March 18, 2009, Woods declared his intention run for Congress in a special election to replace Rep. Ellen Tauscher (D-CA), who was nominated by President Barack Obama to serve as Undersecretary of State for Arms Control and International Security. His campaign made it a high profile affair receiving national attention. However, his bid to become the first openly gay African-American elected to Congress ended when he lost a special election held on September 1, 2009, receiving under 9 percent of the vote.Congressional District 10 Special Primary Election Results, California Secretary of State ServiceNation (2010–2011) Following the campaign in California, Woods returned to Washington, D.C. where he worked for the nonprofit, Be the Change, Inc. Woods helped run the organization's ServiceNation campaign devoted to increasing support for expanding national service programs like the Peace Corps and Americorps. Woods functioned as the Director of the "Service as a Strategy" initiative helping develop volunteer-driven solutions for American cities. White House Fellowship (2011–present) In 2011, Woods became a member of the 2011-2012 Class of White House Fellows. According to its website, "the purpose of the White House Fellows program is to provide gifted and highly motivated young Americans with some first-hand experience in the process of governing the Nation and a sense of personal involvement in the leadership of society."."White House Fellows," www.whitehouse.gov It is awarded in a non-partisan manner. Woods was placed at the U.S. Office of Personnel Management under John Berry. See also *Sexual orientation and the United States military References External links *Anthony Woods for Congress, Official Campaign Website *White House Fellow website Category:1980 births Category:American military personnel discharged for homosexuality Category:American army personnel of the Iraq War Category:California Democrats Category:Gay politicians Category:Harvard University alumni Category:LGBT African Americans Category:Living people Category:People from Fairfield, California Category:United States Military Academy alumni